CeeCee
by Darceygemie
Summary: Started off as a Summer Writing Project, and is now all about one girl, Me, documenting her life.


One

The alarm clock went off. It's 7:00 am. I groaned. Why did I have to get up?

Did I mention that it's not even for school? No, just Adam and him, "Wanting to spend the last few days of summer doing something worth doing". When all I had wanted to do was stay at home, walk aimlessly around town and finish a summer writing challenge I had set myself back in June when the holiday had started. Unfortunately that particular project hadn't worked out so well. BUT I still had the best part of 8 days to get it done…

Well I did until Adam stepped in and ruined it.

"So, what do you want to do today", He asked as we walked out of my driveway.

"I don't know, you where the one who got me to wake up at the break of dawn".

I wasn't what you'd call a morning person. Quite the opposite actually. In fact if you think I'm bad now, you should see me BEFORE I have my daily morning decaf coffee. It's only decaf to keep my Mom happy, she's forever reading up on the side-effects things can give you, I swear she'd give you a headache talking about it and then not let you take an aspirin to cure it.

"I was thinking we could head up to the beach, get a good spot before the tourists get there", he replied breezily, ignoring my earlier comment. Adam knew how to cope with me, something for which I was grateful.

"The beach? Seriously? I got up at 7:00 am to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, you should try leaving the house sometimes, it be very beneficial to your health"

So he was going for the sarcastic approach. He knows I hate when he does that.

"By this rate the sun won't even be up by the time we get to the beach"

"It's 8:50, of course it'll be up."

"Wait, I took that long to get ready?"

I wasn't really one of your blond, skinny, I-Take-Four-Hours-To-Get-Ready-In-The-Morning type of girls. No I was more like, Throw-Something-On, Brush-Through-My-Hair, Down-My-Coffee-And-Get-Outta-There, kinda girl.

"Yep, it's okay though, I had allotted you a long time to get ready anyway, that's why you got up at 7:00. It's all in my Master Scheme."

Adam pulled a Mr. Burns face and imitated him, doing the 'Excellent' just right, even though he was starting to annoy me with all the imitations.

As you might have noticed, Adam annoys me A LOT, and I annoy him a lot too. We've been friends since the start of 4th grade when Kelly became friends with Heather, the girl who killed herself last year. It hard to believe there were a time Kelly and me where friends but it happened, I have the photos to prove it.

Adam plans to get the school paper to publish a 6 yr old Kelly with a double chin and freckles, playing in the kiddie pool, as a senior prank. I told him it wouldn't be much of a prank, and there was no way He's get the school Paper to print it, as he broken their printer last year after being asked to check if the paper needed re-loading. To which he replied,

"It'll be a prank if it's anonymous, and since you'll be on the paper team, squad- whatever, I think you'll find that I will get it published-printed"

So Adam and me have been through a lot, through annoying the hell out of each other and sometimes wanting to throttle each other, and now where walking along a beach at 9:00 am, trying to find what Adam defines as, The Perfect Place To Sit.

Surprisingly Adam had been right, about the getting up early part anyway. The beach was filling up pretty fast, for so early anyway. I'd have thought the only people to be here would be joggers and dog walkers, etc.

Luckily though, what Adam defined as The Perfect Place To Sit was not what the tourist defined as their place to sunbathe. Adam took us right to where the beach sand faded into the grass and climbed up the gradual slope of a small hill. When we reached the top, his face smug, he announced,

"Found it! This is it right here."

He opened his white Louis Vuttion backpack and took out his iPod.

"I don't get it, what's up here that's not down there?"

"That" He said as he pushed play, the sound softly singing from the speakers he'd attached.

I spun around to see what he'd been looking at.

A great yellow ball appeared beyond the horizon. A few tourists clapped, but I knew what they where seeing was nothing compared to the few from up here. It was than I started to listen to the song, my mind registering it instantly, humming along.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

_and I say it's all right _

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_and I say it's all right _

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_and I say it's all right _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

_and I say it's all right _

_It's all right. _


End file.
